


Star Struck

by phoenix_173



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Writer apologizes, she is lacking skill, short fic is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane gets a surprise when meeting her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts).



> This is a gift for janetsnakehole. She correctly identified a line in The Prince's Bride. I was hoping to make this longer, but well, the muse is being bitchy. So here's a short snippet. Hopefully I can come back to it and flesh it out. The prompt was Jane/Johnny, star struck.
> 
> Sorry it's so short, luv!
> 
> Nix

**Star Struck**   


* * *

* * *

 

 

“You must be the North Star, because the light around you guided me here.”

 

Jane looked up from the napkin she was scribbling on. Her brain was stuck as she looked at the speaker. Johnny Storm. Unbelievable. No wonder she was saddled with an astrological pick up line as her soulmark.  _ Well,  _ she thought to herself,  _ two can play at that game. _

 

Jane smirked at Johnny and slowly looked him up and down, “Are you from Mars? Because your ass is out of this world.”

 

She could see his stunned pleasure creep across his face. Before a grin lit him up.

 

“I’ve got the keys to the Fantasti-Car, wanna get out of here and gaze at some stars?”

 

Jane looked down at the scribbles of napkin notes before shrugging, she could always give Darcy her notes. “Sure thing, hot stuff.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 


End file.
